Live Note
by CarionRed
Summary: Live Note is a continuation of Death note where Light awakes in a hospital and is soon approached by an angel who gives him the Live Note.


chapter 1: Relive

Light cant believe it. Hes woke up to find he isnt dead. He isnt sure how its possible, since he remembers dying clearly as if it had just hapened. But it hadnt happened just then. It had been months since his death. Light spoke to a nurse who came in, confused but attempting to be composed. He was told that his body seemed to come back to life in the morg, at that point he was brought to the hospital.

"Is there anything else"? he asked. He learned that investigadors had visited him, but the nurse had nothing more to tell him. Docters swarmed him over for the next few days, poking and proding him but never saying much to his face. One day his mother and his sister came to the hospital. Both of them sobbed over his return to life, and that day he went home with them.

He could feel he was being watched on the way home . "Go inside". he told his family. "I want a bit moore fresh air". He lingered by the door, staring up at the moon with his senses fully active. His bright, genious eyes gleamed splendidly in the moonlight. the stars seemed to dance on his fair skin, through his silky hair which was a bit too long now. Instinctively he turned just as two figures were approaching.

"You should be dead" It was Matsuda. He was standing with Near, leering at Light. "Don't worry" light said "you won. I dont have the death note anymore, and I wouldnt know where to get it again." They stood in eachothers presents for a few moments, sharp hostility flying between them in the silince.

"Can you tell us how you are alive"? Near stepped forward curiously, eyeing Light as if he should find grey flesh or some sign of a zombie. Near was so much cuter than Melon, Light thought. he longed to touch his face for some reason, but snaped out of it. "I cant tell you more than you can tell me". Light said. Near returned to Matsudas side. "Id like to believe you" Matsuda said . "but that never did us any good at all."

The two began to walk away, disappearing into the thicke mist that had gathered. "We are watching you" Matsuda sharply said to Light sharply. Light smirked, his knowing smile which was both sinister and endlessly attractive.

He went to his room to find it just as he had left it. "Suppose I am just a student again". he told himself. "there is nothing to even prove I was Kira. I had the world in my hands, and now I am just a human again. Or rather, I am a god with no channel for my might".

Just then, his room drowned in a bright light and a technology sound. Light sheelded his eyes until his room became dark again. He looked to see that a glowing figure had apeared in his room. It was a woman with big breasts, wings on her back and long, flowing, glisening white hair. She had a nurse outfit, but she didnt look much like a nurse to Light. He didnt flinch at her, he was used to strange apparitions by now.

"Light Yagami" She said in a deep voice reminisent of Rem. "I am Star Anise. I have business with you. Light smirked knowingly. "I knew I didnt return on my healthy constitution". he said.

"You are right" Star Said. "I brought you back to life. I am a Heaven Burst Angel. I am incredibly powerful, and I am tasked to undo what the retched shinigami do on the earth." Light laughed dryly. "I guess I am here to do your bidding". "That you are" Star Said "if you do what I tell you to, I can garuntee you a place in purgatory upon your death."

Light sauntered to his desk and leaped into his chair. "Ah. Is purgatory suposed to apeal to me?" "Do not forget your position" Star warned him sternly. " You have used the Death note and fate owes you the death of your soul and eternal darkness. I can ensure you continue to live , even if it is not in an ideal form." Light stroked his chin in thought. He was to proud to admit it, but eternal darkness was not a prospect he wished for. he had only played with the thought when he thought he could become a god and cheat fate.

"Vary well". he told Star. "What would you have me to do"? The room briefly drowned in light again and a book apeared, floating before Star Anise. She poked it so that it drifted towards Light. Light took it in his hands and read the title. "This is the Live note". Star explaned to him. "The Live Note exists to protect humans from the Death Note. If you write a name in it, they canot be killed by the death note. More over, you can undo the death of someone killed by the death note if you write their name in the book within one sun and moon of their death."

 _Laame_ Light thought. he won't be a god or one with any power using this book. Star walked gracefully towards his window and stared out into the marvelous lights of Japan, Nippon, the land of the rising sun. "Your task". she begun "is to work tirelessly to undo the deaths that are cause by the legacy of Kira." Lights smirk was wiped from his face. He was being asked to undo what he beleived was making the world a better place. "Let me get this straight." he asked "if a sick man is put to death by a death note, I have to revive him so that he can continue to infect the world?"

Star Anise turned around and drifted into the air again. "Yes." She said. "The gross shinigami may have neglected to mention it, but they are bringers of chaos. they fight against the book of fate that we in heaven have written, and so I am telling you not to undo just killings but to return life to its course." "Very well". Light conseeded. "did you have any ideas how I should take on this task"?

Star Anise smiled widely. "There is a reason I brought YOU back, Light. I leave it all to you. By the way, you may write your name first."

In a flash of light she disappeared .


End file.
